Vampire Ron
by Game Ghost
Summary: Vampire Lord Ronald has his own kingdom, three beautiful wives, and an eternal undead life. Someone tries to have him assassinated, can he return home and protect his kingdom? Find out. Lemons included.
1. Lord Ronald the Vampire

I own nothing in this story

I got a new poll up on my profile, I want to try and get some feedback from any female readers I have. Any help is appreciated.

This story takes place in the land where vampires rule over all humans and every vampire commands their own kingdom.

* * *

On top of mountain in the far off ancient kingdom of Middletonia, the vampire lord Ronald ruled over all he saw in his black marble castle. There he lived along with his many servants and his three eternal undead brides. The people of this land both feared and obeyed the lord of their land and succumbed to his every demand to please him and be spared his magical wrath. Every generation a new group of servants are chosen from every village and are sent to the castle to learn from and eventually replace the older generation. This story takes place in the year three hundred and sixty four of Lord Ronald's rule.

* * *

**Late at night in Lord Ronald's private bedchamber **

* * *

"mmmmmm…my lord Ronald uhhhh…" moaned his red headed bride Kim as Ronald masterfully licked and sucked her sex underneath her as she straddled his face. Lord Ronald lay on his large bed with his three brides as they made love.

Kim let out a louder moan as Ronald's short blond haired wife, Justine, bit and sucked at her neck as she groped her from behind. Kim sat up and put more weight on Ronald's face forcing his head down between the thighs of his long dark haired bride, Monique. The sexually charged mass of bodies ran like a perpetual machine. Ronald would thrust forcefully up into his wife Justine who rolled and ground her hips and thrust her breasts into Ronald's hands in appreciation of her master. Justine would bite her sister wife Kim forcefully and lick at the wound making Kim gasp and fist Justine's hair behind her. Monique chewed and bit at Kim's full heaving breasts and used her free hand to grope and caress her two sisters and her other hand to run over the light chest haired, muscle toned chest of her lord husband. Justine's biting, Monique's groping, and Ronald's lapping and sucking would force her to grind her hips over Ron's mouth forcing his head down onto Monique's wet sex making the dark haired beauty praise the names of her sister wives and her master.

Lord Ronald, having the centuries of practice, knew exactly how to manipulate his wives into climax. He reached up with one hand and dove his fingers into Monique's dripping sex and started massaging her walls. Ron could feel Monique's sweaty body trembling and shivering above him as he continued his manipulations. Using his other hand, Ron reached up and grasped one of Justine's breasts and gradually squeezed it harder and harder timing it perfectly with the savage forceful thrusts of his hips.

"Oh….master Ronald…." Justine gasped. Justine felt her lips quiver in neglect, and with Ron's mouth still lovingly pleasuring Kim's sex, Justine pulled Kim's face to hers and forced her tongue into the mouth of her sister.

Kim herself was surrounded by pleasure. As she and Justine shared a deep open mouth kiss, twirling tongues in each other's mouths, Monique and Justine both rubbed and tweaked her pink nipples in to diamond hard peaks. Her master Ronald added to the sexual fire as he extended his fangs and ran them up and down the soft skin between her navel and her damp sex. She was the one to reach her climax first as Ronald suddenly bit her right above her clitoris and clamped down hard with his powerful jaws.

"Ronald!" exclaimed Kim as she forced her sex deeper into her master's mouth, making him rub Monique back and forth until her climax came.

"Master!" Monique exclaimed feeling her release come and dampen the hair on the back her lord's head. Justine was the last of the wives to climax and went limp as her master's claw-like nails dug into her hips as she was assaulted again and again by his powerful, engorged appendage.

"My…lord!" Justine whispered as she felt her climax engulf her. As she rode out the final blissful waves of pleasure she received from her climax, she felt her lord's penis tremble inside of her. She felt the powerful rod grow hotter and harder as Ronald reached his final orgasm of the night. Justine felt Lord Ronald's last thrusts twitch and pulsate and finally he sprayed his white hot release into the confines of her dripping moist sex.

When Justine finished milking the very last drop of her master's beloved nectar, Justine rose off of Ronald's still fully erect member and collapsed onto the bed. Justine used the last of her strength to lie down on her back, lift her hips up into the air, and opened her thighs to let her sisters feast on the hot white nectar their master left inside of her. Her exhausted sisters crawled over to the limp Justine on the bed and eagerly lapped and sucked out every drop of Ronald's climax from their sister's sex.

The vampires of the world could only survive if they drank the blood of the living or generated enough sexual energy to keep their bodies going. The female of the vampire breed would ingest the sexual fluids of their male counterparts to generate the energy needed to sustain their lives. The male vampires would in turn drink the blood of their females after they had converted their male juices into blood for themselves.

Since vampire women could not give birth to live offspring this became the only use of the male vampire's fluids. Even as the hot fluid ran down their throats and filled their bodies with a warm, blissful, orgasmic feeling, Ronald's brides still felt a cold emptiness as they knew they could never give birth to a living heir; a painful fact that they each realized after giving birth to stillborn children several times.

That was the biggest trade-off in becoming the undead bride of a powerful vampire male. They would spend an eternity with their immortal master enjoying an everlasting life of sexual gratification he granted them and a luxurious decadence provided for them by their many servants; but the drawback would be that they would live to see every one of their friends and relatives die and could never raise any children of their own, for vampires were not born, but made.

Lord Ronald himself was once a human, who became a vampire when a widowed vampire woman changed him centuries before. His vampire lover died decades later when she was assassinated by a vampire lord of an adjacent territory. Ronald avenged the death of his first wife and killed the lord, taking over all of his land and adding it to his own.

Now he lay on his bed surrounded by his three vampire brides, enjoying his complete dominance over his land and undead life.

"The world has already given me everything I could ever want" Ron said.

"You were a stallion as usual master…" Kim groaned in pleasure. "…another blissful moment in your service." Justine raised herself off of Ron's bed and put on her long flowing nightdress. Monique and Kim both dressed in their own personal nightdresses and kissed their master goodnight.

"We'll leave you now master…" Monique said. "…think of us in your slumber…" she said shaking her hips as she left Ron's bedroom. Her sisters followed and left for their individual rooms. As a security measure, vampires never shared bedrooms. In case of a raid on the castle and intruders managed to gain entrance into one of the bedrooms, it ensured at least one vampire survived to carry on the legacy. As a further measure, only the lovers of the master vampire of the castle would be allowed keys to their master's sleeping chambers. Each of the four vampires of the castle retired to their coffins. Vampires enjoyed using beds for comfort during love making, but when it came to sleeping a vampire could only receive their best sleep in their own personalized, individual coffins.

Ron lay down in his coffin and as he closed the lip he murmured to himself,

"It's good to be king…"

* * *

**Several Hours later in the middle of the day**

* * *

Lord Ronald slept peacefully in his coffin as he felt the day pass on. His peaceful sleep was interrupted when his super sensitive hearing heard his bedroom door swing open. He heard several sets of footsteps coming towards his coffin, thinking it was his wives coming for a mid-day love making.

"You flip open the coffin, and I'll stake him…" he heard a man whisper. Ron's eyes shot open and he listened intently.

"Y-yeah…then we'll get our reward right?" another male voice said.

"You got it buddy" a third voice said. "Flip open the coffin, stake him, do it again to make sure, then we get our reward." Ron having listened to their plan, closed his eyes, and pretended to sleep.

"Ok, flip it" hissed the first voice.

"Ok, ok…don't rush me…" the second voice said clearly afraid. His coffin slowly creaked open and he felt fresh air hit his face.

"Ok" the first voice said placing the steak over Ron's heart. "I do it on three. One…two…and…."

"Three!" Ron hissed shooting up and in his coffin and biting the first man on his neck. The other two men pushed Ron back into his coffin and held it shut. Normally Ronald would have the strength to push half a dozen mortal men off of him but combined with his previous night's lovemaking and lack of sleep he was severely weakened.

"Bastard!" the first man said feeling his puncture wounds on his neck. "Nail it!" he shouted. Ron felt the men start hammering his coffin lid down. He pounded and screamed from within the coffin.

"Damn!" the third man said. "What do we do now!? We can't kill him when he's nailed in the damn box!"

"The window!" the meek second male said. "Toss him out the window! He falls through, coffin plummets till he hits the rocks at the base of the castle, if the fall doesn't kill him the sunlight will when it cracks open and shines on him! The rest of his body will float downstream and we collect his head there!"

"Good plan! Lift!" the third male said as he and his comrades lifted up Lord Ron's coffin and carried him to the large window of his room. He heard them rip open his curtains revealing the accursed sunlight into his room.

"You will pay for this, mortals!" Ronald vowed from within his wooden prison.

"Suck sunlight vampire!" the first man shouted as all three collectively tossed his body out of the window.

Ron felt his whole body shake and rattle as his coffin plummet to the base of his castle and after a full minute of free falling his coffin slammed against the rocks. Ron felt the shock rattle his whole body. Luckily for him, Ron had ordered his coffin special made to withstand incredible force in the event of an earthquake. His coffin withstood the blast and floated downstream with an unconscious vampire Ronald inside.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this new story. This is going to be a shorter story then my other stories, maybe 3-4 chapters. Hope you like them.


	2. Bonnie Rockwaller the farmer

I own nothing in this story

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Rockwaller Farm**

* * *

Bonnie Rockwaller leaned against the decaying fence of her dilapidated pig farm and watched the nearby river splash onto the riverbank. She sighed dreaming of one day taking a luxurious bath for hours and then retiring to her bedroom where her enormous closet of fine clothes hung. She sighed deeper as she came back into reality wearing a ratty flour bag dress she had constructed for herself that was incredibly dirty and came down just above her kneecaps as her only clothes. Bonnie Rockwaller is a pig farmer from a family in poverty. Her family once held a high position in the land because her mother was the daughter of one of Lord Ronald's vassal lords. Her grandfather gave her family large sums of money and supported his daughter despite disapproving of Bonnie's commoner father, a pig farmer.

It was required by Lord Ronald that he had human servants working in his castle, keeping it tidy and occasionally giving Lord Ronald their blood to survive on. The servants, once randomly chosen by lottery, lived in the castle until the end of their lives, never allowed to leave the castle. When the servants were reaching the end of their natural life span Lord Ronald would request a new batch of servants who would study under his current servants until they passed on.

Bonnie's mother was one of the randomly chosen over a decade earlier and she hadn't seen her since. When her mother was chosen her grandfather saw no need to support his former son-in-law and had no wish to be acquainted with pig farmers. With nobody to support his failing farm, Bonnie's father took on odd jobs and worked endlessly to support the both of them until one day he collapsed and died of heat stroke.

Bonnie was now all alone on her farm. She had sold almost all of her animals a long time ago to pay for her mounting taxes. The vassal of her land had been demanding for weeks that she declare bankruptcy and begin her service for him. The last time she had gone to his home and begged for an extension on her loan he had told her he would only extend the loan if he were to get something in return. He said this lecherously as he ran a hand over her bare leg. Bonnie felt a shiver go down her spine. The fact that the vassal had just given her an ultimatum of sex or homelessness hadn't surprised her but that he had such arrogance as to make it in his home where his wife was in the kitchen in an adjacent room. Bonnie guess his current wife had married him under circumstances like Bonnie's and most likely held no love for the man but regardless had no desire to be a mistress especially to an ugly lecherous fiend like the vassal.

"I'll think about it…" she said. She stood up and walked out the vassal's door never intending to come back.

Now she leaned against her fence wondering what she could possibly do to maintain her freedom. As Bonnie continued to watch the stream she noticed over the hill that a large object was in the river and was slowly making its way down the current. She walked towards the river bank and with a large branch she picked up from a dead tree she intercepted the object and pulled it onto the sand of the riverbank.

She examined the dark box carefully and realized that what she was staring at was a coffin. She had only seen them paraded down the street towards the graveyard, she had never heard of them being floated down the stream. Bonnie had no idea what had possessed anyone to toss a coffin in the stream but she suddenly realized the opportunity presented. Most people of her time are buried with their jewelry and expensive trinkets; if the person in the coffin was of a wealthy house hold then they would also have something expensive on them.

Bonnie knew it was a sin to do so but with her taxes drawing near, she reached out her hand to the lid of the coffin, and lifted it. She raised the lid up to reveal a beautiful blond man laying in the coffin with blood on his expensive looking night-shirt. Bonnie had never seen such a handsome looking man in all of her life on the farm and with absolutely no explanation as to why, she bent down and kissed the man tenderly on the lips.

Lord Ronald's eyes shot open and saw Bonnie kissing him. He reached out and grabbed her by the throat causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Who are you?" Lord Ronald demanded.

"You're alive?!" Bonnie gasped as Lord Ron held her by the neck.

"Why am I here?" he asked calmly.

"You were in the river…" Bonnie wheezed. "I pulled you out." Lord Ronald loosened his grip on her throat.

"Who are you?" Ronald asked letting her catch her breath.

"I-I'm a farmer here" Bonnie said pointing back to her farm. Ronald tried to raise himself from his coffin to look but when his head peaked out over the lid of his coffin out of the shade smoke started arising from his body.

"GAH!" gasped Ronald as laid back down and closed his coffin. Bonnie raised the lid again and peaked inside. "Shut the damn door!" Ronald commanded. Bonnie immediately released the lid and let it fall back down.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Bonnie asked meekly not understanding the man's aversion to the light.

"Take me back to my castle peasant!" Ronald commanded.

* * *

**On the road towards Lord Ronald's Castle**

* * *

"Somebody attacked you in your castle?" Bonnie asked her vampire lord.

"Indeed that is what I said" replied Ronald from inside of his coffin as it lay underneath a pile of hay in Bonnie's horse drawn cart. Bonnie managed to drag Lord Ronald's coffin to her barn where in the shadows he emerged and placed his coffin onto a hay cart for Bonnie to transport him back to his castle. Not knowing if he was still being pursued he got in his coffin and ordered Bonnie to cover it in hay so as not to be seen.

"Who could have done that?" Bonnie asked him as she continued to drive the cart.

"I don't know, but you will remember to whom you are speaking to peasant and address me as Lord Ronald" Ronald commanded.

"Yes Lord Ronald" Bonnie said rolling her eyes. "I was just wondering who could have infiltrated your castle my lord."

"It's a puzzlement" Ronald said. "The only ones with access to my private room would be my brides. I only hope they weren't harmed for their keys."

"My Lord, I don't mean to upset you…" Bonnie said. "But have you thought of the possibility that maybe one or more of your brides were responsible?" she suggested. "You said so yourself that your door can only be opened from the outside with one of your brides' keys. If **their** rooms can only be opened by **your** key then its possible no one stole their key from them, maybe one of them planned it."

"Watch what you say pig farmer" Ronald warned from his coffin.

"I merely wish to help you solve this problem Lord" Bonnie defended herself. "Only they could have known when you were asleep, only they had keys, and only they had enough money to bribe someone to dare to try and murder a vampire lord."

"Enough, peasant!" Ronald commanded from inside his coffin. "I'm tired of hearing you. Let me rest."

"No I will not be quiet!" Bonnie countered pulling the reins of the horse making the cart come to a complete stop. "All I have been trying to do is help you. I helped you out of the river, I helped you head back to your castle, and now I'm trying to help you figure out who betrayed you. They least you could do is show me some appreciation as you haven't even talked of a reward yet!"

"Arrogant peasant!" Ronald bellowed from inside his coffin. "You will do as I say because I am the lord of the land. You dare speak back to me? **Me** who has commanded the armies of the night? **Me** who has crushed every opponent who ever faced me over the past centuries? **Me** who has control over your very existence? **Me who**-GEEEYAAH!" Ronald screamed as Bonnie got up and lifted up his coffin lid letting sunlight shine in. She closed the lid of the coffin and said,

"That's better. Now you listen to **me **now. You control has left me with a miserable existence Ron" she said purposely shortening his name to show her control. "You took my mother to be your servant, your vassal taxed me and my father to poverty, making him work himself to death, and now the very same vassal that **you **employ is going to take my house and try and make me his sex doll. Well I'm not going to stand for it!" she said slapping his coffin lid.

"If I'm going to help you then you are going to reward me!" she said. "I want money, and power, and respect!"

"HA! Well wish in one hand and shit in the other and see which one fills up faster honey" Ron laughed from inside his coffin. "Why should I agree anyway?" Bonnie grabbed the coffin lid and let another burst of sunlight in making Ron scream in pain.

"That's why!" she said slamming the lid closed. "Now swear to me that you will reward me when I bring you back to the castle!" she demanded.

"Alright! I swear you will be rewarded generously!" he vowed through his teeth.

"Good" Bonnie said happily as she started up the cart again. "Watch your head my lord" Bonnie called to Ron as she purposely ran over a rock in the road causing Ron to hit his head on his coffin lid.

"Bitch…" Ron mumbled to himself as he laid his head back and fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. More to come soon.


	3. The New Bride

Bonnie drove the wagon over the deserted cobblestone bridge that separated Ron's castle and the surrounding towns. Bonnie drove the wagon through the miles and miles of open land as the sun began to set.

"You're almost home" Bonnie called to Ron under the haystack.

"Good" Ron called from inside his coffin. "I believe I am beginning to stink like this cart."

Within minutes Bonnie reached the large metal doors guarding the entrance to Ron's mountain castle. Bonnie hopped off the wagon, went to the door, and banged on the metal door.

'Who the hell is banging that door?" a watchman shouted poking his head out of the lookout hatch at the top of the door.

"It was me!" Bonnie called from the ground.

"What do **you** want?" the guard asked rudely.

"I'd like to come in" Bonnie called.

"Sorry, we have enough hay. We don't need any more. Goodbye" the guard said.

"I'm not selling hay! I'm here on business for Lord Ronald! Open up!" Bonnie demanded.

"Piss off!" shouted the guard. "Make like a drum and beat it!"

The instant the sun fell below the horizon Ron burst out of his coffin blowing the haystack sky high. Ron stood on top of the wagon, pointed at the guard and ordered,

"Open the damn door!" the guard paled seeing his leader and stuttered out,

"Y-yes s-s-sir!" the guard shut the hatch and the doors open allowing Bonnie and Ron to walk through with their pony in harness.

Inside the mountain stronghold at the entrance to the castle Ron's undead wives heard the news of Ron's return and stood at the top of the tall staircase.

"Welcome home Master!" his wives said in unison as they ran down the steps into Ron's arms. His wives kissed his face and nuzzled his neck but he pushed them away.

"What's wrong master?" Justine asked hurt that he was rejecting her.

"Let me see your keys" Ron ordered.

"W-which keys?" Monique asked her lord.

"The only key each of you ever carry. My room key! Present them!" Ron ordered. Kim pulled her key from her pocket without hesitation while Monique and Justine fidgeted.

"Where are your keys?" demanded Ron.

"Well we…we…" Monique tried to choke out.

"You dare to betray me!?" Ron shouted when Monique and Justine didn't produce their keys. "Guards! Take them to the dungeons!" The palace guards took the two undead women by their arms and forcibly carried them to the dungeons.

"No! My lord all we have done has been out of love!" Justine called as she was dragged away.

"You" Ron said to Bonnie called her over. He took her hand in his and asked, "For your services and loyalty, would you become my bride?"

"Your bride?" Bonnie asked in awe. She was shocked at Ron's sudden proposal but more shocked at the thought at the concept of being an incredibly rich, undead bride of a powerful vampire for the rest of eternity.

"Yes" Ronald said tenderly kissing her neck. "As my bride you will never have to work, you will always smell of the finest bath oils and will live in a constant state of sexual bliss. This is your choice. You can leave this place with several bags of gold and return to your farm but you can never return."

Bonnie thought about it, weighing her options. A life covered in jewels enjoying an eternity of sexual bliss with a handsome vampire with an enormous libido, or return to a dilapidated farm to temporarily pay off her taxes and possibly end up the concubine of a nasty ugly vassal lord.

"I can really be your bride?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes Bonnie" Ron said. "My eternal queen. Would you like that?"

"I'd love that" Bonnie replied honestly. "Yes, I'd love to be one of your brides."

"Excellent" Ron said kissing Bonnie tenderly on the lips. "The ceremony will be at the full moon next week and you will become my vampire bride for eternity."

"Come sister…" Kim said taking Bonnie's hand. "We should bathe you so you're ready for our master tonight."

* * *

**In the bath**

* * *

Bonnie sat in the large bathing pool enjoying a luxurious bath for the first time in her life. It was filled with hot water mixed with exotic smelling bath oils. Her only bathing back on her farm was with a sponge and a bucket. A pair of cold small hands wrapped around Bonnie's torso and cupped her breast causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Guess who?" a female voice whispered in her ear. Bonnie turned her head to see Kim. "Hi" she said. "I came to help you bathe." Kim took bubbles and suds from the top of the water and rubbed them over Bonnie's body.

Bonnie felt her body tightening and gaining heat as Kim expertly tweaked and stroked her body. Kim ran her hands down Bonnie's stomach, past her navel, to the small strip of curls between her legs making Bonnie lurch her hips into Kim's hand.

"Oooh…mistress, I…I…" Bonnie moaned.

"No no" Kim giggled. "We're sisters now. Call me Kim, my little Bon Bon" Kim said as she continued touching Bonnie.

"Ungh…huh…Kim, that feels so good" Bonnie moaned. Kim used her other hand to bring Bonnie's face to her own and stuck her tongue inside of Bonnie's mouth, lovingly twirling and dancing with Bonnie's

Kim led Bonnie to the edge of the pool and once she got her to the wall, Kim pulled her tongue from Bonnie's gasping mouth and ran it down her body until she got between her thighs.

Bonnie looked down her body, peeking over her own breasts to see Kim between her legs looking up at her like a cat who has cornered a canary.

Kim smiled and her vampiric fangs visibly extended from her mouth. Kim took her teeth and scraped them across Bonnie's sensitive skin.

"Ungh…ahhhh…Kim…" Bonnie moaned griping the edge of the pool for support.

Kim smiled and continued scraping, licking, and nibbling on Bonnie's sex until Bonnie, for the first time, experienced her climax. As Bonnie threw her head back in a voiceless, silent gasp, Kim eyed a pulsing vein on Bonnie's thigh and brought her fangs right above it ready to bite.

"**Back away Kim**!" a loud commanding voice called causing Kim to scoot away from Bonnie. Both women looked around to see Ron standing naked and prominent at the doorway.

"Only **I** will turn Bonnie" Ron said. "At her ceremony she will officially become my wife and your undead sister. Until then only **I** will bite her" he commanded stepping into the bathing pool next to them.

"Yes master, my apologies" Kim said bowing her head. "I only intended to warm her for you". Ron took Kim's chin in his hand and kissed her full on the mouth.

"I appreciate that my love" he said. "Your loyalty is touching." Kim moved her hand to Ron's growing member and took it in her palm and began stroking it.

"If I may master…" Kim said seductively. "Allow me to prepare you to devastate your new bride-to-be with full force." Kim's body sank into the water until Kim was waist high to Ron. Bonnie watched from a foot away as Kim took Ron's foot long erection into her mouth inch by inch until her lips met his pubic bone.

Ron groaned as Kim swallowed his erection. He took Kim's long red hair and balled it in his fist, gripping it tight like the reins of a horse's bridal. Bonnie watched in awe as Kim continued to pleasure their lord, watching the head of his shaft bulge in Kim's throat as it moved up and down.

Bonnie felt her arousal rekindle as she watched the look of extreme pleasure on Ron's face as his wife pleased him. The grip in Kim's hair was not an act of force; he wasn't forcing Kim to do anything. His hand was fisted in her hair as an act of pure dominance, a declaration that Kim was **his** woman and that she was succeeding in pleasing him.

Kim continued pleasuring her lord for several minutes until Ron was visibly at his limit. Kim felt Ron's member twitch in her mouth and she swallowed the erection until the full length was once again deep in her throat.

Ron let out a deep manly groan and Bonnie nearly came herself as she watched Kim swallow down their master's load. Bonnie had no doubt of Ron's virility as she watched her sister Kim swallow down several golf ball sized loads within her throat. When Ron withdrew his softening erection from Ron's mouth she said in a gasping voice,

"Thank you master."

After getting a front row seat to one of the hottest sights in the world anyone could ever see, Bonnie was dripping wet with lust. Kim was the first to notice and said to her master,

"It looks like your bride-to-be is ready for you, my lord." Kim took Ron's softening erection and took an extended fang and bit her master's penis lightly causing him to stand at attention once more. Ron walked over to Bonnie and picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the tub.

"I will take my fiancé' in our bed" Ron announced to both Kim and Bonnie. Ron carried Bonnie bridal style the short distance to his room and laid the still damp Bonnie onto the sheets.

Bonnie looked up at her lover completely willing to give herself to him. She spread her legs and wrapped them around Ron's waist as he pressed his erection against her vaginal lips.

"Are you prepared to join me as my wife and lover?" Ron asked looking down at Bonnie. Bonnie smiled and locked her ankles around Ron's waist gently pulling him forward. Ron got the message and slowly entered Bonnie inch by inch. Bonnie took a deep breath as Ron slowly approached her hymen. Ron hesitated momentarily but pierced his way through when Bonnie said nothing to stop him.

After a moment of intense discomfort, Bonnie started to feel a great heat building inside her and her vaginal muscles instinctively quivered and massaged Ron's engulfed erection. After the pain subsided Bonnie lifted her hips urging Ron to continue.

Feeling Bonnie unclench his erection he lifted his hips until his member probed her opening and once again slowly sheathed himself inside of her. Kim lay beside Bonnie and watched Bonnie's face as she watched in amazement as their master's long rod entered her.

Ron put his hands beneath Bonnie, lifting her up by the soft tanned squishy globes of her behind, and bringing her hips against his. Bonnie raised her arms and wrapped them around Ron's neck. She let gravity take her and her body sank into Ron's hands. With her body completely in Ron's control, Bonnie laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes letting the bliss overtake her.

Kim crawled up on the bed behind Bonnie and sandwiched her between their master. Her hands crept up from Bonnie's hips and grasped her breasts causing Bonnie to sigh happily as her sister expertly massaged the warm flesh into hard twin peaks. Kim ran her tongue from Bonnie's shoulder slowly and the way to her neck. Kim eyed Bonnie's neck hungrily. She opened her mouth with fangs extended ready to bite.

"**No**!" Ron roared at Kim, his own fangs extended in anger. "**She will be mine**!" Ron shouted as he continued thrusting into Bonnie. He reached around Bonnie and grabbed Kim by the throat forcing her even closer. Ron opened his jaws and bit Kim between her shoulder and throat latching on to her skin.

Kim gasped from the pleasurable pain, orgasming hard from her master's bite. Bonnie listened as her sister Kim moaned behind her. Bonnie raised her head from Ron's shoulder and using her small human teeth, she bit the leathery neck tendons of her master.

Ron released Kim's neck from his mouth and let out a deep groan as he hit his own orgasm. Ron released his enormous load of potent sperm directly into Bonnie's womb filling it until the woman's body could hold no more and it began running down her leg. Bonnie bit down harder on Ron's neck stifling her own orgasmic moans.

Bonnie looked in Ron's eyes with a sleepy and adoring gaze and said,

"Master, I love you." Ron smiled at her in equal adoration. He reached behind her head and fisted her hair bringing her face to his for a deep kiss.

"Master…" Kim whined from beside them. Kim was on all fours on the bed looking over her shoulder at Ron. "Don't forget** me**" she said wiggling her hips.

"Oh I haven't" Ron grinned.

"You two go ahead" Bonnie said. "I'm completely worn out."

"Ok" Ron said. He kissed Bonnie and handed her a key. "This is to my room. Keep it on you always. Pick any room down the hall and it is yours. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bonnie put on a long robe and left the room, leaving Ron to make love to Kim. Bonnie walked down the hallway considering which room to take. She had no idea if any of the rooms were already taken and she kept walking in attempt to find a servant.

She went down another hallway until she saw someone standing at a window holding a telescope. Bonnie had no idea what the person could be looking at but approached her and asked,

"Excuse me could you help me?" The person turned around to reveal that it was a middle aged woman with brown hair. Bonnie immediately felt that she knew the woman and stuttered,

"M-mom?" The woman's eyes bulged and her mouth dropped. She dropped her telescope and asked back,

"Bon-bon?"


	4. Ron's Legacy

"Mom, is it really you?" Bonnie asked. The woman pulled Bonnie into a hug.

"It's me Bonnie but I thought I'd never see you again" she said.

"Mom" Bonnie said crying. "What are you doing with the telescope?" Bonnie asked.

"Trying to see you honey" her mom said. "If you look out this window with a telescope you can see our farm. I didn't see you outside today. I had no clue where you went."

"I'm here now" Bonnie said smiling.

"Why **are** you here?" her mother asked.

"Well…I brought Lord Ronald back to his castle and…" she said twirling her finger in her hair in embarrassment. "he is making me his new wife."

Her mother let out an excited shriek,

"EEEEE! My Bon Bon is getting married! If only your father could have seen this day" she said.

"Yeah I wish so too. You saw the funeral huh?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes" her mother said softly. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you. I saw the funeral from this window. On the same day I became a widow I couldn't comfort my little girl."

"We're together now mom" Bonnie said. "And if I'm going to be living here we can see each other every day!" She exclaimed giddily.

"There's something I have to warn you about honey" her mom said. The night Lord Ronald went missing I saw two of his wives give the third one something."

"You mean Kim? What did the two wives give her?" Bonnie asked.

"Something small, I couldn't tell exactly" her mother said. Bonnie thought to herself that maybe Kim was keeping a traitorous secret.

"Mother, can you show me to the dungeons?" Bonnie asked

* * *

**In the Dungeons**

* * *

"Halt!" a guard said to Bonnie and Mrs. Rockwaller as they came down the stairs. "Lord Ronald has commanded that the prisoners may not see visitors."

"Well lord Ronald, my husband-to-be and lover, told **me** that I can visit all I please" Bonnie said. "Are you going against his orders?" The guard saluted and stepped to the side. He pulled the door open for them and the ladies walked through.

"You're already his lover?" Mrs. Rockwaller whispered. "Does he have a hot body? Good in bed?"

"Mother!" Bonnie hissed. "Now is not the time to talk about that…" Bonnie said as she unlatched the door to Justine and Monique's cell. "And yes he was" she answered.

They walked into the dungeon cell to the wall where the undead brides were shackled to the wall.

"Hello" Monique greeted waving her shackled hand in a friendly manner.

"Hi" Bonnie responded. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Did master Ron send you?" Justine asked perking up.

"No he doesn't know I'm here" Bonnie said.

"Oh…" Justine said letting her head fall.

"This is important. This woman saw you both give something to Kim the morning of lord Ronald's attack. What did you give her?" Bonnie asked.

Monique and Justine looked to each other and both answered,

"Our keys to lord Ronald's room."

"You gave her your keys?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes. Kim told us that there were people in the kingdom looking to harm lord Ronald" Justine said. "She said if only one person held the keys to our lord's room he would be safer. It made sense at the time…"

"If that's why you didn't have your keys why didn't you tell Ron that?" Bonnie asked.

"Then we would have to admit we disobeyed his rule to always have our keys" Monique said. "We were taken away before we could tell him anything."

"If Kim was the only one with the keys, then she was the only one who could open lord Ronald's room!" Mrs. Rockwaller said.

"She's alone with him now!" Bonnie said. She ran to Monique and Justine and freed them from their shackles. "We have to help him!"

Bonnie distracted the guard as Monique and Justine slipped up the stairwell with Mrs. Rockwaller.

The woman ran down the hall to Ron's room where they heard shouting and fighting.

They threw open the door to see several men and a few guards trying to kill Ron. Ron was sword fighting with them all. A couple of dead men littered the floor. In the corner of the room stood Kim with a cold smile on her face.

"What's going on?" Bonnie demanded. Kim turned and grinned a cold calculating sneer.

"It's the beginning of a new empire" Kim said. "An empire ruled by me."

"What have you done?" Justine shouted looking at her bleeding husband fighting for his life.

"I convinced a few guards to join me and my little boy toys to kill off Ron" Kim said. She kicked the lifeless body of one of Ron's attackers. "Couldn't do it properly though. You'd think they'd be able to overpower considering he just screwed the two of us, huh Bonnie?"

Ron's loyal brides along with Mrs. Rockwaller picked up weapons from the floor and charged Kim who effortlessly parried them all.

"How could you do that to Ron!" Bonnie screamed.

"He got in my way!" Kim said slapping Bonnie with the back of her hand. "I was his **first** wife; I was going to be the undead Queen! Then he marries these two bimbos!" she said pointing her sword at Monique and Justine. "**They** had to go!"

"Why couldn't we have just talked this out?" Ron asked as he pulled his sword from another enemy's chest. Monique and Justine rushed to help Ron.

"There's nothing to discuss! **I** will be ruler. **I** will have my own harem. **I** will decide this kingdom's fate!" Kim shouted.

"Bitch!" Bonnie screamed trying to cut Kim's head off.

"Stay down girl!" Kim said. "I'll kill you and your little brat too!" Kim shoved Bonnie to the floor. Kim held a sword to Bonnie's throat. "Oh yeah" Kim said opening Bonnie's rob and licking Bonnie's abdomen. "Mmmm…I can smell the fetus meat" Kim said.

Bonnie was shocked. Was Kim telling her that she was pregnant? Kim grinned at her saying,

"Oh yes little Bon Bon I can hear it inside you; a microscopic heartbeat." Kim ran her tongue over Bonnie's abs. "Yessss" she hissed. "The undead can't have babies with each other, but apparently the living can bear the children of the undead.

"If you serve me, you and your child will be a part of my harem and will have the full benefits of being my highest ranked slaves. What do you say?" Kim asked.

"Go to hell!" Bonnie shouted pushing Kim off of her.

"Have it your way!" Kim screamed picking up her sword. "You and your brat will be food then!" Kim charged at Ron and ran her sword through his stomach.

"Ghaaaa!" Ron shouted as the sword pierced his torso. He fell to the ground and Monique, Justine, and Mrs. Rockwaller stood around him with their arms bared to defend him.

"Die now Ron" Kim laughed, a guard on either side of her. Bonnie snuck up beside Kim with a knife and attempted to backstab her but Kim dodged out of the way grabbing the knife.

"Did you think that would work?" Kim asked.

"I didn't expect it to" Bonnie said. A sword suddenly shot through Kim's chest. Kim turned to see the bleeding Ron holding the sword. Kim fell to her knees and collapsed, dead.

Justine and Monique swung their weapons taking the heads off the traitorous guards. With Kim and the traitors littering the floor, the women crowded around Ron as he held his bleeding stomach.

"We're so glad you're alive!" Justine said.

"Thank you my loyal wives" Ron said. "I'm so sorry I doubted you two."

"It's alright master, Kim fooled us all" Monique said. "Will you be all right?"

"I've lost too much of my blood. I will need **a lot** more" he said. Bonnie parted her hair from her neck.

"Take it all" Bonnie said. "As much as you want."

"No!" Justine said. "Kim was right about one thing. I can hear it too, the heartbeat of your unborn. If he bites you he may take too much and we'd have to change you, possibly killing the child." Bonnie put her hand over her flat stomach and asked,

"Then what should we do?"

Mrs. Rockwaller kneeled beside Ron and swept her hair from her own neck. She said,

"Take it from me."

"Mom!" Bonnie said. "You want him to bite you?"

"He needs blood, you can't risk it with your baby hun" Mrs. Rockwaller said.

"If he takes too much we can always have another sister…" Monique suggested.

"A fourth wife?" Ron asked looking to Bonnie and Justine who gave approving gazes. "Come then" he said to Mrs. Rockwaller. "Join us in our eternity." He held her head, leaned in, and bit down hard on her neck making her moan.

"Ooohhhh…**master**…"

* * *

**One Year later**

* * *

Bonnie sat in a rocking chair in Ron's bedroom rocking her child. A month after her daughter's birth, the ceremony was held and Bonnie was changed into a vampire by Ron, joining her mother, Monique, and Justine as one of Ron's brides.

Bonnie was very happy with her new life. Just as Ron had promised, Bonnie bathed in the finest oils, wanted for nothing, and lived in sexual bliss. She also got her revenge on her former vassal lord. When she officially became Ron's wife, he was demoted and was forced to farm to pay for his taxes. He was assigned the former Rockwaller farm much to Bonnie's delight.

As she rocked her child in her arms, Ron and his wives were having sex on the bed. Her mother was asleep lying on her side with a satisfied smile on her face; she was still getting used to Ron's seemingly endless stamina. Monique and Justine loved Bonnie's mother and treated each other like real sisters. Ron and each of his wives loved the baby. They often squabbled over who would hold and play with her.

As her baby fell asleep, Bonnie looked up at Ron and smiled at him in adoration revealing her new fangs.

The End

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
